El secreto de Yellow
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Un accidente, o eso es lo que todos creen. - Historia 100 % mía no al plagio.


Todos lo pensaban, ella no hacia mas que escucharlos y sentir un remordimiento en su interior.

"Yellow es débil"

Lo escuchaba a diario de las personas a su alrededor, cada vez que pasaba por las calles de la ciudad, siempre era lo mismo.

Pero lo que colmo todo fue lo que dijeron sus amigos, sin saber que ella estaba escuchando.

Eso, fue suficiente para ella.

Corrió hacia el bosque, su amado Bosque Verde, entro en su casa a su casa y se recargo en la puerta.

Ya no mas, ella no era débil, si, había ocultado mucho sobre ella, y lo seguía haciendo. Ya no mas.

Se saco su cinturón de Pokebolas, y lo dejo en la mesa, ChuChu estaba con Pika así que no intervendría en su amor.

Subió por las escaleras, entro a su habitación, y miro el armario, suspiro, esto era necesario.

Camino lentamente hacia el y abrió la puerta se arrodillo y busco entre la ropa una caja que tenia oculta, al encontrarla la atrajo hacia si y la miro fijamente, si habría esa caja y se ponía el contenido, sabia que todo cambiaria.

Por un momento dudo, pero al recordar las palabras de sus amigos, puso una mirada de determinación, ya no mas.

Abrió la caja y vio el contenido, era ropa de entrenadora, una remera amarilla con un moño en el centro de color naranja, en el medio había una piedra colgando de color amarillo. Saco la remera y la miro con una sonrisa, que recuerdos, la dejo a un lado y vio las otras partes de su "Nueva ropa" un pantalón largo de gimnasta, gris, con los bolsillos de color amarillo y zapatillas de color amarillo.

Los saco de la caja y los puso junto a la remera, se llevo una mano a su sombrero de paja, se lo quito y lo miro, ya no había necesidad de ocultar su cabello, lo tiro al suelo y procedió a cambiarse.

…

Se miro al espejo, no se veía nada mal, de hecho, usar esta ropa le recordaba a sus días como viajera, jeje, nadie sabia que en realidad había comenzado un viaje a los diez años como cualquier niño, solo viajo por tres años, pero todo los Pokemon que se hizo amiga mas el poder que obtuvo, bueno no parecía que solo había viajado por tres años.

Hablando de Pokemon, corrió hacia la caja y vio el ultimo objeto que le faltaba a su traje, un nuevo cinturón de Pokebolas, a deferencia del otro, este se veía totalmente nuevo y era negro, lo que llamaba la atención es que ya tenia seis Pokebolas en sus ranuras. Sabia que los sacaba cada noche para pasar el rato, pero ahora TENIA que hablar que con ellos.

Saco el cinturón, y se lo puso, busco en su armario su mochila naranja, al encontrarla, la agarro y bajo corriendo hacia la cocina, agarro comida, lo suficiente como para una semana, también algunas bayas, no necesitaba pociones, sus poderes eran suficientes, además mientras más entrenara, más podría aguantar el usarlos.

Al tener todo listo, se puso la mochila y corrió hacia afuera, cerro la puerta, sin llave, y se fue a su jardín.

Se sentó en el césped, agarro las Pokebolas de su cinturón y las abrió.

De esas seis Pokebolas salieron seis Pokemon, bastantes poderosos, y raros, sobre todo en la región de Kanto. Todos rodeando a Yellow, sin embargo, ella no estaba intimidada.

Yellow: Hola chicos, se que no es noche como siempre y que como verán tengo nuevamente mi ropa de entrenadora -dijo seriamente y sus Pokemon la miraron con curiosidad, hace mucho que no la veían con su antigua ropa y era bastante nostálgico, pero también significaba que algo pasaba así que pusieron toda su atención en la rubia- Ya sabrán que algo paso y tienen razón, se los digo sin rodeos, todos piensan que soy débil incluso mis compañeros Dex Holders -ante esto todos gruñeron y lanzaron maldiciones, Yellow levanto su mano y todos se calmaron- Obviamente, todos nosotros sabemos que no es cierto, sin embargo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ¿Verdad? -pregunto y todos sonrieron maliciosamente- No, no se trata de matarlos -todos gimieron decepcionados con pucheros- Se trata de demostrarles que no es cierto, pero como hace mucho que no batallamos e decidido comenzaron un nuevo viaje -dijo y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- Es su decisión si venir conmigo o no -dijo, todos se miraron y luego dieron rugidos de acuerdo, ella sonrió- ¡Bien! ¡Gracias por aceptar! Ahora, este es el plan, como ya viajamos por Kanto, Jotho, y Hoeen, ahora viajaremos por las regiones restantes, con cuidado de que los Dex Holder no nos vean, por lo cual no será difícil si se trata de nosotros -ensancho su sonrisa al decir eso al igual que todos- Ahora tenemos que llegar a Sinno, donde comenzaremos, pero para que no nos descubran, no tomaremos un Ferri, Nite tu entras ahí -dicho Pokemon rugió prestando atención- Volaremos hasta llegar a Sinno, pero hay que aprovechar la noche, yo viajare caminando hasta llegar a la frontera ahí comenzamos el vuelo ¿Todos de acuerdo? -dijo y todos rugieron en acuerdo- Bien, es momento de regresar -sus Pokemon asintieron y volvieron a sus Pokebolas- Bien esto será divertido -sonrió levantándose del suelo-

Camino por el bosque desvaneciéndose en la distancia.


End file.
